Take Me Away
by Stompy-Sanji
Summary: Parvati's parents have arranged her to marry an Indian wizard. At first, Parvati resists, but due to circumstances, she decides to give the idea a shot. What she doesn't expect is to fall in love with Dean Thomas. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.

**Summary: Parvati's parents have arranged her to marry an Indian wizard. At first, Parvati resists, but due to circumstances, she decides to give the idea a shot. What she doesn't expect is to fall in love with Dean Thomas. Now, with her new-found love, how can she even think of marrying a stranger?**

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! How are you? I got inspiration to write this story one day and now I have finally finished the Prologue! This is a Dean Parvati story. I know there aren't many out there. I thought it would be fun to write this story especially since I am Indian and so I can put some culture into this. If you find any information that's wrong, please tell me. I'm not perfect when it comes to writing hindi/sindhi. I hope you all enjoy this story! Please review, I'd love to know what you think of this! Take care! Hope to hear from you!

Hugs,

Sanjana

--

**Prologue**

Dean Thomas sat down on his bed and then propped his acoustic guitar on his knee. He idly started strumming a few bars, his mind elsewhere.

I wonder what she's up to now, he wondered. I wonder if she's changed. I'm sure she's gotten even prettier than the last year.

A knock on his door broke him from his reverie. His father poked his head inside and asked, "Are you busy, Dean?"

"Nah, Dad, I'm just practicing a bit." Dean responded, and put his guitar behind him on the bed. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you since it was your last night here." His father answered, as he entered his son's room and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to Dean and sighed. "Time flies...you're already in your seventh year!"

"Yeah, now on to the dreaded N.E.W.T.S." Dean said, as he grimaced.

His father chuckled heartily and said, "It's not as bad as it sounds. I know you'll do your best."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

His father grew serious and said, "I want you to be careful. These are dangerous times."

"Don't worry about me, Pop, I'll take good care of myself. Plus, don't forget about the DA meetings. We'll be improving our defense against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters."

"Yes, yes, you're right. Yet, no matter what I won't be able to not worry about you and neither will your mother. Don't forget to write to us." He sighed again and then looked at his hands.

Dean felt a small lump in his throat. He knew how scared his parents were for his safety, as he was about theirs.

Suddenly his father's face brightened up and he turned to his son, "Who's the girl you've been hung up on?"

Dean's eyes widened a bit. He didn't think he was that obvious!

"Yes, you are obvious, and remember you are my son." His father said, and then chuckled at his son's expression. "So who is she?"

Dean gulped and then cleared his throat. "Her name is Parvati Patil, she's in my year." he replied.

"Ahh...so she's Indian?" his father questioned, his forehead creasing.

Dean nodded yes.

"Don't misinterpret me, Dean. I have no problems with you dating an Indian girl. It's just that some of them have very traditional families and very strict parents."

Dean nodded. He understood what his father was saying. However, he didn't think that Parvati's parents were that strict, especially if both sisters had dates to the Yule Ball.

"Is she a good person?" his father asked, looking his son in the eyes.

"Yeah, Dad." Dean said, "She's smart, fun, and she's pretty."

His father laughed. "You should see your face right now! You really fancy this girl, don't you?"

"I've fancied her for four years." Dean said and then sighed.

"Four years, boy? What have you been waiting for?" His father exclaimed.

"I wanted to tell her for the last two years, but I couldn't get the courage to...but I am going to tell her this year. That's my resolution." Dean said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Go for it, son! She'll be very lucky to have a man like you!" His father exclaimed proudly, patting Dean on his shoulder. "Tell your mother all about Parvati. I know she'll want details." He yawned.

Dean blushed at what his father said.

His father stood up and said, "Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Dad." Dean said. His father walked to the door and then Dean asked, "Dad?"

"Yeah?" His father asked and then turned to face his son. Dean got up and gave his father a hug.

"Thanks a lot." Dean said, hugging his father tight.

--

--

Parvati Patil tossed and turned in her bed that night. She couldn't sleep because many thoughts were running through her mind. She kept replaying the conversation she had with her mother two hours ago. It was already twelve in the morning, and she needed to sleep so that she could wake up early to get on the Hogwarts Express.

It was after dinner, while her mother and herself were washing the dishes, when her mother decided to have that inevitable chat with her daughter.

"Parvati, you're eighteen now, time for you to settle down after you graduate." Her mother started, while scrubbing the pots hard trying to get rid of the masala (spice) stains.

Parvati rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear about this now. Why couldn't her mother just leave things run its course? "C'mon, Mum, don't start this."

"Behti (Daughter), it's a fact. Once you're eighteen it's time for us to find you a nice Indian wizard for marriage." Her mother said firmly.

"Muuum!" Parvati whined. She didn't like the way this conversation was heading.

"Parvati, you are a woman now, this is tradition." Her mother looked at her sternly. There was a moment of hesitance on her mother's part as she slowly wiped the dishes dry.

Parvati looked at her mother and frowned. Something was up. "What is it?"

Her mother's eyes softened and she said, "We've found a nice boy from India and we think he's a perfect match for you."

Parvati felt a dropping feeling in her stomach and her dinner started to churn. "You're joking." She said finally.

Her mother smiled sadly. "Your Papa said you wouldn't take this nicely." Parvati stayed silent. Her mother continued to talk. "You're the oldest, so it is only fit if we find a husband for you first. You are more level-headed than your sister. Just consider it. At least make an effort to get to know him."

"Does this mean I have a choice?" Parvati asked hopefully. "I mean, if I don't like him I can just dump him, right?"

"No, you have to marry him. His father and your Papa are old friends. Moreover, they have seen your picture and the boy likes you. They have already asked for you to marry their son. His name is Rajai Roshan. He is a well-educated young man, and has recently graduated this year. He is only a year older than you are. He-"

Parvati cut off her mother by saying, "No way! I am not going to just marry someone I don't even know! You said you wouldn't do this to me!"

Her mother washed the soap off her hands and dried them quickly on her apron. She touched her daughter on her shoulder. "Don't be mad, Parvati, you're Papa and I have given this much consideration, try to understand our position-"

"Your position?" Parvati yelled, cutting off her mother again.

"Stop interrupting me and listen to what I have to say." Her mother reprimanded gently.

Parvati crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her mother.

"In these times, there aren't that many people who are willing to settle down. I just want to make sure that if anything happens to me or your Papa that you will be taken care of." Her mother's eyes were shining and soon enough a tear trickled down her face.

Parvati's gaze softened and she unfolded her arms. "Aw, Mum, nothing will happen to you or Papa. Don't worry." She gave her mother a hug.

Her mother hugged her back tightly. "I'm not worried about us, I'm worried about you and Padma. I feel so helpless." Her voice was thick and Parvati felt her throat tighten. She gulped. "Please, just try and get to know him, I'm sure you'll like him…and he'll take good care of you."

Parvati sighed into her mother's shoulder. "Alright, Mum…"

"Shabash (Excellent), Behti!" Her mother said, her voice a little happier. She pulled back from the embrace and quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I knew you'd understand."

Now as Parvati lay there, replaying the scene in her mind, she groaned. She wasn't ready for such a big step and even if her mother did have a point, didn't her mother know that she could take care of herself. Either way, she did have Padma.

Parvati looked to her right and saw that her twin was sleeping soundly. She's so lucky that Mum isn't looking for a guy for her yet, she thought. She sighed loudly. Her mother could be so dramatic sometimes. It's a good thing I'm not in love with anyone right now, or else that piece of information would have been harder to digest.

She turned on her stomach for the third time that night. I'm going to try to get some sleep and stop worrying about this. Hopefully, Rajai will change his mind…but I do wonder if he's cute…


	2. Ch 1 Train Ride to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.**

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How're you all doing today? Yay! I feel so proud of myself, I have updated quite fast! I hope you all are enjoying it so far! There's a little D/P interaction. Hope ya'll like it! Please review, I'd really like to know what you think so far! Take care! Have a GREAT week! Hope to hear from you soon! 

Hugs, 

Stompy-Sanji! (Who's been coughing a lot)

Chapter 1 

"You're joking!" Lavendar exclaimed.

            Parvati winced. She knew her friend wouldn't like this idea at all. Parvati felt a bit embarrassed telling Lavendar about her situation. She knew her friend would never understand how it felt, but at least she knew that Lavendar would always listen to her problems.

            "I wish I was, Lavi…" Parvati said. "I mean it's not like I'm jumping for joy right now…this just ruins everything." She rested her head against the bench in the cabin and looked at her friend.

            "Aw, Parv, I'm sorry. I should try and be more sensitive." Lavendar said sincerely. She put a comforting arm around her friend.

            Parvati was silent for a moment. She felt so depressed and pathetic. It was so embarrassing! Why can't I be like everyone else? "It's not fair!" She exclaimed suddenly. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she tried not to let them fall. "We're in the twentieth century, you'd think my parents would update their traditions."

            "Why didn't you just tell your mother all this last night?" Lavendar asked gently.

            'I don't know!" Parvati said exasperatedly. "I understand why she would consider this option, but don't you think she should have talked to me about it first?"

            "So, does this mean you're going to go through with it?" Lavendar asked, her forehead creasing. "I mean would you want to sacrifice your happiness because of your traditions?"

            "You're not helping…" Parvati said sadly, as she looked away from her friend.

            "I'm a git! I'm sorry! Parv!" Lavendar exclaimed and hit herself in her head for emphasis. She gave Parvati a tight hug and then Parvati started to cry on her shoulder. "Aw, that's right, Parv. Just let it out. It's going to be ok. Don't worry." Lavendar tried to subside her friend's tears and after a good ten-minute-cry Parvati stopped.

            She felt better after crying. It seems she had held it in for a while. Even though she had Padma, she just couldn't bring herself to cry while she was at home. It's not that her sister did not try to help. She tried her best to keep Parvati smiling and sometimes she did succeed. At least now, she would be able to clear her head.

            They released each other from the hug. They sat in silence for a while. Parvati was thinking of how her life would be now that she was betrothed.

            "Do you think your parents will change their mind?" Lavendar asked hesitantly.

"I mean maybe if you try and tell them how you feel?"

            "I don't think so." Parvati sighed. She looked around at their compartment, which consisted of just the two of them spread out on one bench. "Do you think it's that bad?" She looked back at her friend, waiting for her answer.

            Lavendar looked her friend in the eye and then smiled. "I don't reckon it is as bad as we make it sound…I mean weren't your parents arranged?"

            "Hm…you're right!" Parvati said. Her lips, once in a sad pout, had now turned into a smile.

            Lavendar sat up straight, her body language showing that she was excited about their 'discovery.' "And aren't they happy?"

            "Yeah, they are." Parvati stated. She also sat up straighter.

            "And who knows, maybe he's a hottie!" Lavendar exclaimed, and then winked playfully at her friend.

            Parvati laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. She knew that after talking to

Lavendar she would have felt better. "Once again, Lavi, you've made me feel much better!"

            "No thank yous now!" Lavendar said, as she raised her left eyebrow.

            "Alright, alright." Parvati said, as she held up her hand as if to block Lavendar's stare from reaching her.

            Again, they fell silent. This time Parvati broke the comfortable silence, "Did

I tell you he's an auror in training?"

            Lavendar's eyes widened. "Really?" she squealed. "That's wicked! He could teach you more defense against the arts!"

            Parvati laughed. "Lavi, you're crazy!"

            Lavendar sighed dramatically, put a hand to her heart, and said, "Oh, you know

I am and that's why you love me!"

            "I don't know how Seamus can handle you!" Parvati joked.

            "He's got the magic stick, Hun." Lavendar said and then stuck her tongue out.

            Parvati burst out laughing. "You –did –not just- say- that!" she said in between her fits of giggles. Lavendar burst out laughing too and her response was incoherent through her laughter. Both girls were clutching their stomachs and gasping for air. Slowly, they regained their composure and leaned back on the bench.

            "Seamus should be done with band practice soon." Lavendar announced, as she examined her watch.

            "Oh yeah? I can't wait to see them perform!" Parvati said happily. She had heard that they sounded good, but she hadn't heard them play yet. She loved to listen to music.

            "Dean and him should be coming here to hang with us until we reach Hogwarts."

Lavendar said, as she untied her hair and started to brush it.

            "Lavendar, before I forget…" Parvati started.

            "Uh-oh, you used my full name…what's up?" Lavendar asked, as she stopped brushing her hair, concern evident in her eyes.

            "No, it's just that I know you won't say anything…but please don't tell anyone about it- even Seamus. It's just too weird to tell others. They might think I'm strange or something and I don't want them to judge me." She answered hurriedly.

            "Parv, relax, I won't tell anyone." Lavendar said seriously. "I promise." She put her right hand on her heart. "And besides no one would think you were weird. Just think of all those poor boy's hearts that you've unknowingly broken." She teased. 

            Parvati giggled and said, "I'm a real heartbreaker, aren't I?" Then she grew serious and said, "Lavi, Thanks."

            "Hey! I told you not to say that!" Lavendar exclaimed, in mock-anger.

In a few hours we'll be performing on stage!" Seamus exclaimed, enthusiastically to Dean. The two just finished practicing a few songs and were now on their way to Lavendar and Parvati's cabin.   
  
"Yeah." Dean responded two minutes later.   
  
"Dean, what's up with you? You were enthusiastic a few minutes ago." Seamus said, as he looked at his friend curiously.   
  
Dean hesitated. Seamus already knew that he had fancied Parvati-two years ago. He thought that Dean had gotten over his crush, since Dean decided that he wouldn't tell Seamus everything. He didn't want his friend to get sick of him always talking about Parvati.   
  
"Mate, what is it?" Seamus asked again.   
  
"It's nothing." He answered quickly.   
  
Seamus raised his eyebrow at him, "Yeah, right."   
  
"No, no, it's just that I'm a bit tired from all the excitement. Really." Dean said and then faked a yawn.   
  
Seamus rolled his eyes and said, "You know what? I'll let it slip this time because I'm too excited about seeing Lavendar. But next time you'll have to tell me what's up."   
  
It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Alright."   
  
There was a moment of pause before he asked Seamus, "So how are things going with Lavendar?"   
  
His friend's face brightened up and an immediate smile formed on his face. "Perfect! During the summer, we met a few times…I really feel like she's the one."   
  
"Whoa, she's the one? Are you sure, mate?" Dean asked, his eyebrows rose.   
  
"Never been more sure of anything else in my life, mate." Seamus said with a smile.   
  
Dean chuckled at his friend. He really was in love with Lavendar.   
  
They reached the girls' cabin and then Seamus gave a soft knock. They heard Lavendar invite them to come in.   
  
        Dean's heart was pounding in his chest. He could hear the pounding of his own heart. He was so nervous about seeing Parvati. During the summer, all he had was a picture of her that was taken of all the members of the DA. Also, when he reached Kings Crossing, he only got a glimpse of her as she was talking to her parents. He had decided that it would have been quite rude to stare and had gotten on the train. He had already bid his parents farewell and they had left for work.   
  
Now he was going to be in the same room with her after two months of vacation.   
  
Seamus entered first and then Dean followed. He closed the door behind him and then turned to face the three of them.   
  
"Why are you whispering?" Seamus whispered loudly to Lavendar, who was standing by his side.   
  
"Parvati's asleep, that's why." Lavendar whispered back and then nodded her head to Parvati's sleeping form. She was laid out on the other bench, across from Lavendar, with her head propped up by her backpack. "Poor thing hasn't been sleeping too good."   
  
Dean felt disappointed because he had wanted to talk to her. Yet, he sat down next to the window, across from Parvati, and did content with just getting an opportunity to study her beautiful face without her know.   
  
Soon enough, Seamus and Lavendar started to whisper to each other. Lavendar giggled a few times before Seamus turned to Dean and said, "Dean, we're going to go take a walk. We'll be right back."   
  
Dean nodded to them and then they both left the cabin.   
  
Now he was alone with Parvati and he felt even more nervous. What if she woke up? That would be so embarrassing if she saw him just sitting there, watching her.   
  
She looked like she was knocked out cold. Her expression was natural. Her lips were a faint pink and were formed in a small pout. He noticed that she had gotten more mature over the summer, with her slim figure. Her face was a picture of perfection, to him at least. He hoped that she was comfortable as she slept.   
  
She shifted slightly and Dean's heart skipped a beat. What would he say to her if she awoke? She gave a soft groan and then turned her back towards him.   
  
Dean thought it inappropriate to stare and decided to lie down on his bench. He didn't want to leave her alone while she was sleeping. He stared at the ceiling of the cabin and then started humming softly. Slowly, Dean started to doze off.   
  
"Dean?" he heard a faint whisper. Someone shook his shoulders timidly. "Dean!" the soft voice said a little louder. "Wake up. We've reached Hogwarts."   
  
"Five more minutes." He mumbled. He heard a soft giggle. Dean opened his eyes slowly and was face to face with Parvati. He jolted upright and Parvati quickly moved back. "Sorry." He mumbled. He hoped that she couldn't see him blushing. He felt like such an idiot.   
  
She smiled at him. "Good to see you too, Dean."   
  
Dean felt his face getting a bit hot. "It's great to see you, Parvati." He answered. He was surprised that he didn't stutter.   
  
Parvati's smile widened. "Time to change into your robes." She informed him.   
  
Dean then noticed that she was already in her school robes. She turned around to get her backpack and with her back turned to him, he quickly wiped his eyes and checked his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling.   
  
She turned back to him and said; "I'll see you later." She walked towards the door and opened it. Before walking out, she turned back to him, "Good luck tonight," gave him a small smile and then she closed the door behind her.   
  
Dean smiled wider. He really had to tell her how he felt. He just hoped that she felt the same or else he would definitely be crushed.   
  
Dean got up and walked out of the cabin to change into his robes.

**Author's Notes (2):** Hey again! I am really happy with the two reviews that I have gotten so far! I would just like to say a BIG THANKS to the two of you that reviewed and a BIG THANKS to my beta, Phoenix12! I really really appreciate it! This chapter's for the three of you! Hope you liked it! Hope to hear from you soon! ***Wink***

**Beauty Eclipsed:** Hey! You were the first person to review! Thanks a lot! Sorry for misunderstanding your review. (lol). Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think! Take care and have a GREAT week! Btw, I replied to your e-mail. :0) Thanks for the feedback! Also, merci for also reviewing my other story, Phoenix's Tear! 

**Black Elf:** Heyyo! Thanks a lot for the positive words! I got your e-mail and I'm going to e-mail you back. :0) I'm really happy that you like this story so far! I hope you like Dean's part. Take care! Hope to hear from you soon! Let me know how you like this chapter! Lol! Btw, your story sounds really interesting! I think I might just read it, even though it is a slash. :0) Can't wait until you update Shade of Light!

**Phoenix12:** Hey! Honestly, what would I do without you? Lol! As always, you're the best! Thanks for all your help with both my stories! I'm really glad that you're my beta! :0) Thanks a lot for also posting my link to the Dean/Parvati thread! Take care! 

**Kitty D:** On a spur of the moment, I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Kitty D, who hasn't been able to come online yet! I love your TG stories! Come back soon! Phoenix and I miss ya! Take care! :0)

***Hugs to All***


	3. Ch 2 The Feast & Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.

**Author's Notes:**Hey! How are you? It's me again! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I really appreciated it! I have a feeling that the next chapter will be up shortly (We get some info on this mystery guy Parvati's supposed to marry!). Sorry for taking so long to update! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Take Care! 

Hugs,

Sanji

Chapter 2 

It was after the sorting hat had assigned all the first years to their respective houses and Parvati looked at Lavender and Seamus, who were both sitting across from her, wistfully. Deep down she envied the fact that Lavender had found someone to love, and she felt even more jealous now as she considered her situation. 

She would have loved to fall in love with someone and not have it be forced and done out of convenience. Why couldn't her parents just let things be? This was her last year and now instead of just worrying about the N.E.W.T.S. and You-Know-Who, she was also worrying about getting married! 

She couldn't even think of herself as a wife – atleast not yet! She didn't even know him and he was from India. He must have a different mentality since he grew up in India…and maybe even some weird habits, she thought defeated. He wouldn't be able to understand me. 

"What's wrong, Parvati?" It was Hermione, who was sitting next to her on her right. Hermione's forehead was a bit creased as she looked at Parvati. Parvati always thought Hermione was a nice person and VERY smart. Ever since the beginning of their sixth year, Hermione and her had become quite close and Parvati appreciated her concern. 

"Nothing, Hermione! I was just thinking of those N.E.W.T.S." Parvati replied and then wrinkled her nose for added effect. 

Hermione gave a small laugh and said, "I'll help you study for them, don't worry!" 

"Thanks, 'Mione." Parvati said sincerely and then gave her a big smile. Atleast now she didn't have to worry as much about the N.E.W.T.S. 

"Anytime, Parv," Hermione said returning the smile. 

"Don't tell me you've already begun to talk about the N.E.W.T.S!" Ron exclaimed beside Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned to him. "I'm beginning to feel jealous! You think more about the N.E.W.T.S. than me!" He said jokily, but kept a puppy-dog expression. 

"How could I even think of the N.E.W.T.S. when I was spending the whole summer with you, Hun?" she teased him lightly, as she nuzzled her nose with his. 

His cheeks became a little red and he smiled happily. "That's true. I would be quite offended if you were thinking of anything else but me!" He gave her a big peck on her cheek and she giggled. 

Parvati sighed. She couldn't help it. Now she had both Lavender and Hermione to be jealous of, even though she didn't want to feel this way. Hermione and Ron, the perfect couple. They were destined for each other and it was so obvious how in love they were. They had the perfect high school romance and everyone was sure that it wouldn't end there. 

Parvati rested her head on her palm and looked back at Lavender and Seamus, who were sitting closely and whispering to each other. This was getting very depressing again. Every time she managed to feel a little better, something would always be there to make her feel even worse. 

'Are you sure nothing's the matter, Parvati?" Harry asked. He sat to her left and she turned to him. 

Harry Potter, the bravest and honest man; what a man he had become. The effects of the growing war were seen on his face. Every year he had matured more than any normal male wizard, but with each year, he was stronger. Parvati felt sympathetic towards him. She would have loved to be the girl that brought a smile to his lips and helped him take away the heavy load that was on his shoulders. Heck, all the girls-well, most of them- at Hogwarts would love to be in that position. But she realized it wasn't meant to be ever since the Yule Ball. She was feeling a bit sour at him after that, but when their fifth year started, she realized that she shouldn't have blamed him and she let it go. Then she joined the DA and that was one of the best choices she could have made. Harry was a comfort when he was around, she always felt safe, and she loved him for that. She was just very surprised when three years after the Yule Ball and still Harry hadn't fallen in love. People kept thinking it would be Ginny Weasley, but now it seemed that Ginny's long-time crush had finally taken its toll.  

"I'm fine, Harry. You know how it is, the first day being back at Hogwarts," She gave him a small smile and he put a comforting hand on her arm. 

"You know we're all in this together right?" he asked seriously. 

Parvati knew that he knew how scared she was of the Second War that had already begun in their fifth year and was getting ever more prevalent in England and spreading all over. She nodded and said, "I know, Harry…and thank you for everything." 

Harry looked a little surprised as his eyes widened a bit and then returned to normal. "Well, Parv, whatever it is I did, anytime, just remember that," and then he gave her a genuine, happy smile.

Parvati giggled at his reaction and his words. He was really sweet. If things had worked out differently, she wouldn't have been sorry. 

"Alright, Phoenix's Tear, in ten minutes we're on-stage!" Dean said, as he walked to the table. Everyone turned to greet him and Seamus pushed up so that Dean could sit on his left, which put him across from Hermione. "Thanks, mate."

Parvati noticed his excited voice and nervous smiles, although he was very hyper, but in his calm-Dean-manner. Dean, her best friend's boyfriend's best friend; that's how Parvati had identified him as in her sixth year when Lavender had gotten together with Seamus. 

    Yet, after a year of actually being around Dean, Parvati thought that she might have understood a bit about his personality. He was a calm and easygoing person, he always nice, sweet, and very diplomatic as she had heard from Harry. He was very artistic and one thing she knew for sure about Dean Thomas was that he loved his guitar. 

She couldn't wait to hear how the band sounded, even though she did remember hearing them practice a bit. 

"I'm so nervous!" Ginny said truthfully. 

"Don't worry, Gin, we've practiced all this already, and you're a great singer." Dean said to her, trying to comfort her. 

Parvati smiled at Dean, even though he wasn't looking in her direction. He really was a sweetheart, though it was a wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend yet. In the seven years that she had known him (or rather been in the same house and class as him), he had never had a girlfriend, or at least none that she had ever heard of. 

"He's right, Ginny!" Seamus and Colin exclaimed. 

The four girls giggled and the boys chuckled lightly. It seemed that the Gryffindor table was in high spirits at the start of the year. 

"Alright, thanks guys." Ginny said affectionately. "I think we better go now." 

The other three boys nodded in agreement and they all stood up. Everyone wished them luck and Lavendar gave Seamus a quick kiss on the lips for good luck.

Parvati also told them good luck and smiled at each of them. Seamus and Colin both winked at her and Ginny gave her a big smile of appreciation. When she turned to Dean, she saw he was looking at her and she looked him in the eyes, so that she would be able to wish him luck. 

"Good luck, Dean!" She said and gave him a smile. Saying that reminded her that she had already told him good luck on the train. 

"Thanks, Parvati." He said and gave her an excited smile. 

They all turned away to go to the stage, and Parvati was left with her thoughts, as the others around her started talking to each other. 

Thinking about the train, she thought back to her conversation with Lavender, and then falling asleep, and then waking up to see Dean sleeping in the same compartment as her. 

She had woken up a little disoriented but then she had realized that she was on the way to Hogwarts. After talking to Lavender, they had both stretched out on the separate benches and she had fallen asleep. Parvati didn't even hear when Seamus and Dean had entered the cabin. 

She was surprised to see Dean fast asleep and a little embarrassed, because she thought that maybe she had drooled a bit since she was so tired. She felt a little uncomfortable when she thought about it, because she was very self-conscious. This muse brought her right back to square one- how was she supposed to be comfortable with someone she didn't know? Surely, after marriage he would expect her to sleep in the same bed as him.     

She groaned inwardly. Why me? At least her sister was spared this burden, atleast until after Parvati got married, which is what her mother had told her, since it would be too expensive for both of them to get married at the same time. 

Thinking of her sister, she looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw her sitting with her friends. She was talking to one of them, but then mid-sentence she looked at Parvati instinctively. Over the years, Parvati and Padma had developed this strong twin-bond (as some people called it) and it had come very handy over the years. The only thing the missed was being telepathic, but being witches they could probably work around that too. Yet, before Lavender, Padma was Parvati's best friend and she knew her better than anyone else ever would, even Lavender. 

Padma gave her sister a warm smile and gave her a flying-kiss. Parvati smiled at her sister's crazy ways and gave her a wave. In return, Padma winked. 

"I would like to introduce a new addition to this year's Feast traditions right before dinner is served…and so give a round of applause to Phoenix's Tear!" Dumbledore's voice boomed happily and then he sat down.. Cheers sounded immediately after. 

Padma and Parvati's "conversation" had been interrupted by the Headmaster and now both were watching the stage. 

It was a bit unclear and only the silhouettes of the band members could be seen, but then it cleared up and the music had already started.

They look good up there, she thought, as she watched each member. Ginny's confidence had won over in the end and she was singing with great power. Colin was banging on the drums and enjoying himself, his usually quiet personality changing with each time he hit his drums. Seamus was smiling as he played and he was skillfully maneuvering his hands over his guitar. Dean, on the other hand, had a serious expression on his face and it showed that he was really into the music. His hands were calm and confident as they strummed each note and she couldn't help but feel a small flutter in her stomach.

Bloody hormones, she thought frustrated. The last thing she needed was to start fancying one of her housemates, especially since she was going to get married to some other bloke.              

She looked away from Dean and decided to just keep her eyes on Ginny and her thoughts on the lyrics. 

"You're really lovely underneath it all, and you want to love me underneath it all…" 

Dean felt like he was getting off an incredible high – not that he had ever smoked or anything, but the adrenaline rush he was feeling was indescribable. He felt great! The performance had gone really well and the cheers were unbelievable. He even thought he saw a few Slyths getting into the music. After the performance, the Gryffs had cheered loudly and kept on congratulating them on their performance. 

It was the end of the feast and all the students had gotten up and were walking back to their respective houses. Dean was walking next to Seamus, who was walking next to Lavender. Next to Lavender was Parvati. Both girls were engrossed in some conversation while the boys were still talking excitedly about their performance. 

"That was great! Can't wait til the next time we perform!" Seamus said ecstatically.

"Me either!" Dean agreed. They gave each other a high five and then calmed down a bit. They were all walking slowly to their common room. 

"Is my bloke too busy thinking about his performance to give him a little snog?" Lavender asked from beside Seamus. 

"Oh, Lav-love, you know I'm never too busy for that!" Seamus teased and he put his arm around her waist. She giggled in response and then they started whispering to each other. 

They were really in love, Dean thought, and he didn't mind Seamus leaving him and going with Lavender because he knew he would have Parvati for company.

That's how it usually was in their sixth year, yet, Parvati and him still hadn't gotten that close and usually they didn't know what to say to each other sometimes, but they did talk about school work a bit. 

There was a small gap between them and they both looked at each other and smiled. Dean decided to fill the gap and so he went closer to her, all the while his heart was pounding. They then walked in silence for a minute. 

"I loved the band." Parvati said to him.

Dean turned to her and said, "Thanks, I'm really happy with how tonight turned out!" 

"You should be!" Parvati said and Dean just smiled in response. They walked in silence again.  

He loved the way her voice sounded, so sweet and kind. She had grown into such a young woman. He remembered watching her sleep and thinking just how beautiful she really was. 

A question came into his head as he remembered that. Why hadn't she been sleeping well? He remembered Lavender saying something like that when Seamus and him had come into the cabin. Dean was very curious but wasn't sure whether it would be right for him to ask such a question. 

They were going up the long stairs and still Dean was itching to ask her the question. He looked at her sideways and saw that she was looking straight ahead a little lost in her own thoughts, or so it seemed.

They were both walking at a calm pace up the stairs and then she gave a little gasp and fell forward, but before she could really lose her balance Parvati straightened up. 

Dean looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect that and eventhough she had straightened up, reflexively he still put his hands out by her waist to steady her. 

She blushed and looked quite embarrassed at tripping. "I guess I missed a step there." She said, attempting to crack a joke. 

Dean gave a low chuckle to show her that it was no big deal and that he didn't think any less of her because she missed a step. "Don't worry about it, Parv, it happens to the best of us." 

She looked at him gratefully and said, "I can't wait to go and sleep." 

The opening he needed. "You haven't been sleeping good lately?" He tried his best to be nonchalant when he asked this question. 

"No…" she answered truthfully. 

He wondered whether he should press further and then decided against it. He didn't want to seem too much like a busybody. 

There was a moment of silence and they were almost done walking up the steps when she turned to him and said, "You know with You-Know-Who running a muck right now, it's hard for me to get some decent sleep. I keep thinking he's going to break down my door and…" she stopped and looked down. 

Dean didn't know she worried so much about You-Know-Who, though it would be a bit odd if she didn't worry at all about him. He felt horrid because now he knew that she was worrying and he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. But he would still try. "You're a great witch, Parv, have confidence in yourself." Dean couldn't believe how comfortable it was compared to the train ride incident. Maybe it was because he was caught off-guard that first time. Yet now he felt a bit more confident to talk to her, especially since during their performance he noticed her looking at him a bit longer. 

Parvati's face showed a bit of surprise as she looked at him. He continued, "and if you ever need some bloke-company you can always call me." Wow. He had just given her an invitation to call on him. It was that protective part of him that wanted to keep her safe and that's why he said that to her. 

She studied his face for a moment and then grinned, "Why, Mr. Dean Thomas, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were trying to flirt with me." She teased.

Her mood switch from embarrassed to quiet to worried and then to teasing? She was very unpredictable! Dean didn't answer right away because he knew he didn't mean it in that way and at the same time, he knew she knew he didn't, but still what should he say? This could be his chance to let her know that he was interested in her. Maybe she felt the same way? 

He looked her in the eyes and saw a small twinkle in them. She was so cute and sexy. Her hair really made her look sexy. Should he just tell her? Now, walking to the painting of the Fat Lady? 

She was still looking at him, waiting for his answer. Then her face turned surprised and she said, "Oh, I'm sorry! Dean, you know I was just joking! I didn't meant anything by it!" 

Dean's heart sank a little when he realized he had missed his chance of letting her know how he felt. She thought that she had offended him when in fact he was just thinking of the right way to respond to her teasing. 

"Parvati, don't worry about it. I knew you were just joking." He said. He hoped she didn't hear the disappointment in his voice. He hated himself for not taking that first step. 

"Oh, ok…sorry." She said as an after thought. She sounded a bit sad when she repeated it and he wondered why she worried so much about it. She looked straight ahead and they both continued in silence, again. 

They reached the portrait and it was already open. The students were all filing in and there were many more behind Dean and Parvati. Dean remembered that he would ask Ron or Harry for the password since he missed it this time. 

Hermione and the fifth year perfects were standing on the sides, watching all the students go into the common room. 

Dean smiled at Hermione who was on his right and both Parvati and him walked into the common room. It was full of mostly second years and up, while many people were going up the stairs to their dorm rooms. 

Parvati was still walking next to him and because there were so many people in the room, they were both pushed a little closer. It was stuffy, but he noticed that even the second years were leaving and soon enough the other students would too.  

He felt a bit bad because he knew that they had hit an awkward point in their conversation. There was something there that didn't feel right between them, but he didn't know what. She was friendly and she did confide in him, but the teasing…could it have meant something? 

They walked to the fireplace where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Colin, and Neville were standing. The gang greeted them as they approached. Then they continued their conversations.

From the corner of his eye Dean saw Parvati turn to him and so he looked at her. 

"Thanks for the company, Dean." She said and she wasn't looking him in the eye, more at his nose. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." 

Dean nodded and said, "Don't mention it, Parvati. Sleep good." She gave him a small smile after he said that and then she told everyone goodnight. Lavender then decided to go with her friend and after five minutes (with her and Seamus kissing their goodnights), both girls left for their dorm room. 

"Yes, mate! We were good tonight!" Seamus exclaimed. 

Atleast one thing Dean did right tonight, though he knew he would still keep beating himself up over the other thing he didn't do right.                                                       


	4. Ch 3 Owls Received and Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway. The only character I own (in a way haha) is Rajai.**

**Author's Notes:** Hey! How is everyone doing? First, I would like to say how sorry I am for not updating in so long! It's just that I got really busy, and I couldn't get myself to write, but now I feel inspired again to write. I have already written the next chapter to this, and am starting to write the other one after. Second, I would like to **thank ALL of you** who reviewed thus far! I really appreciated your kinds words and your thoughts in general, I really hope you all are doing well, and will give me a chance by continuing to read as I post. Thank you! Third, this chapter is not beta-read, so I might upload it later when my wonderful beta gets a chance to beta it! Take care! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Love,

Sanjana

--

**Chapter 3**

It was a week after the Feast when Parvati and Lavendar sat at the Great Hall for breakfast. They were at the end of the table because they had woken up later than everyone else.

"Blah, Wednesday mornings." Lavendar mumbled beside Parvati.

Parvati gave her best friend a small grin and said, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have been sneaking out with Seamus last night."

Lavendar giggled at the comment, more awake after hearing her boyfriend's name. "That was worth it." She then winked at Parvati.

"Look at Seamus! You two look like two peas in a pod with those sleepy-eyed expressions!" Lavendar joined Parvati and looked down the table at Seamus and Dean who sat there silently eating. Seamus hardly touched his food and he looked ready to drop his head into his bowl of porridge.

Lavendar "pssted" loudly at him. Seamus, who had begun to yawn, jolted at the sound. He looked at her and a huge smile crossed his face, when he saw her looking back at him.

"You two are pathetic!" Parvati teased as she rolled her eyes. Deep down Parvati always wanted to have a relationship like Lavendar and Seamus, in a way she did envy her friends, and at times felt lonely.

Parvati had never been in love before. No bloke ever really wanted to have a serious relationship with her. She knew she wasn't horrid-looking, but she didn't get why she didn't have a boyfriend yet.

Well, now I have one - a fiancé - even before I have a boyfriend, she thought. Now, I miss out on having a high school-love.

Parvati was lost in thought until the sounds of the owls filled the room. She looked up as they entered through the windows and landed at their respectful tables. She looked for her owl, Gangia. Soon her owl had landed gracefully in front of the empty space in front of her, since Parvati and Lavendar hadn't started eating yet.

Parvati saw two seperate scrolls of parchment and was confused. She expected one parchment from her parents, but this other one?

"Oh, you got two parchments!" Lavendar noticed.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Parvati said, looking at the second parchment with uncertainty. She looked across at her sister, Padma, who was petting her owl, Shiva. Padma, as if knowing Parvati was watching her, looked in her direction. She mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Parvati motioned her to come over. Padma got up and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

Parvati, in the meantime, reached for the familiar looking parchment that she knew was from her parents, and opened it. She quickly read the letter which said:

_"Hello Behti (daughter), _

_How are you doing? We both miss you. How are your classes going so far? I have some wonderful news for you! Rajai has written to you! We hope that it has reached you also. _

_Do read and write back to him. Your father and I have met him already. He is a very handsome and decent young man. You will like him a lot. He has even given you his picture. Tell me what you think of him as soon as you read his mail. Lots of love, Mama and Papa."_

Parvati had finished reading, when her twin reached her side. Parvati's heart started to race.

"What's wrong, Sis?" Padma asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, Parv, you look like you just saw death!" Lavendar exclaimed softly, on her other side.

Parvati wordlessly handed the letter to Padma, who read it quickly.

"What's going on?" Lavendar asked.

"Oh wow! Parv! Open the other parchment!" Padma exclaimed, as she handed the parchment to Lavendar, who sat there looking confused.

Lavendar took the parchment and read it, her eyes getting wide. "Wicked! Open it! Don't just sit there like a statue!"

Parvati's hand's trembled slightly as she reached for the foreign parchment, in which her soon-to-be-husband had written to her. She slowly unfolded it and saw that there indeed was a picture of him, and there was about two feet of writing for her to read.

--

Dean was lost in thought as he lay on his bed after classes were over. Although he was a bit sleepy during breakfast that day, he had still noticed Parvati reaching late for breakfast. He also noticed that there was something going on that didn't make him feel too good. Ever since the owls had come in, he'd seen a change in Parvati and Lavendar's moods. Also, the fact that Padma was giving Parvati shocked looks made it more obvious.

He wanted to know what it was. He hoped that everything was all right with Parvati. He didn't even get a chance to talk to her today. He tried to make it a habit for him to catch her at a good time each day and have a small chat with her, even if it was just 'hello, how are you?'

"Dean, what's up, mate?" Seamus asked, breaking Dean's train of thought. Seamus and Dean were the only ones in their dorm room, and were just relaxing on the bed, exhausted from the day's work.

"Huh?" Dean asked as he sat up and leaned against his bedpost, not knowing what his friend had said.

"That's it, you have to tell me what's on your mind…or…should I say who?" Seamus asked, with a grin on his face, as he too sat up on his bed so that he could look at his friend.

Dean gulped nervously, wondering how it was that his friend could have noticed…was he that obvious?

"I knew it! I knew it!" Seamus exclaimed, as he stood on his bed.

"Knew what?" Dean asked, trying to act indifferent. He didn't want Seamus to laugh at him for still being in love with Parvati.

"Thomas, don't try to deny it! I knew it!" Seamus was now pointing a finger at Dean and then 'tsked' at him. "I'm your best friend, mate, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!" Seamus continued.

Dean rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. He couldn't believe his friend was acting this way.

"Who is she? Is she a Slyth? Is that why you didn't tell me?" Seamus asked teasingly.

"Yes." Dean answered seriously. Seamus's face grew serious and he sat down on his bed. "Seamus, relax, she's not a Slytherin." Dean didn't know why he wasn't being straightforward with his friend. I mean this was Seamus, his best friend, his brother, his schoolmate of six years going on seven, why was he holding back?

Because I don't want him to tell Lavendar, who would then tell Parvati, Dean thought. He knew that Seamus told Lavendar everything, well, almost everything. He wanted to be the one who told Parvati that he fancied her, not let Lavendar do the work for him.

"Well?" Seamus asked impatiently.

"Well?" Dean mimicked his friend. He would tell him, he would just have to make sure to tell Seamus not to tell Lavendar. He could trust him.

"Dean, stop joking, tell me who it is!" Seamus exclaimed, becoming a little irritated.

Dean smiled at his friend's reaction. Sometimes he could be a big baby and whine until his throat got dry. Seamus stared at him, hoping to intimidate his friend into talking.

Dean decided to get serious, and took a deep breath. "Now, don't laugh," he started, "but I still fancy…Parvati…"

Seamus's jaw dropped.

Well, at least he didn't laugh, Dean thought.

Seamus closed his mouth and then said, "Oh sorry, I was just a little…surprised. Parvati? How long have you been fancying her?"

"Four years…" Dean mumbled, looking down embarrassed.

"Wha'd you say?" Seamus asked, leaning a bit forward.

"Four years," Dean said louder.

"What are you waiting for, mate?" Seamus exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "For her to fall in love with someone else?"

"Of course not," Dean answered calmly. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"Right time?" Seamus asked skeptically, raising his eye brow. "Well, there's no right time like the present. Lavendar and I could have hooked you two up! I can tell her right now if-"

"No!" Dean exclaimed, interrupting Seamus, his calm exterior fading. "Don't tell Lavendar, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. I don't want Lavendar to tell Parvati, them being best friends and all…you know? I just want to tell her myself. I'm going to do it this year, I just don't know when and…how…" he finished meekly.

"Ahh, I understand, I was like that with Lavendar in the beginning, before I knew that she had liked me back…hey! Why don't I just ask Lavendar if Parvati likes anyone?" Seamus asked, trying to be helpful.

"I don't think I would be able to handle her answer. I just need to start talking to her more, and get closer to her as a friend first." Dean said, leaning a bit forward, interested in the advice his friend had to give to him.

"Hmm, well, why don't you do that then? Go find her and talk to her." Seamus suggested again. "Be yourself, I'm sure she'll fancy your artistic charm." He said and then winked at his friend.

Dean chuckled, "Artistic charm?"

"Go for it, mate!" Seamus encouraged. "If I hadn't made the first step, then me and Lavendar just might not have gotten together." He added.

Dean thought his words over. He was right. It was Seamus who had gone to Lavendar and exposed what he felt to her. Luckily enough, Lavendar was attracted to him, and they slowly got closer and closer. That was at the beginning of the sixth year, although both Seamus and Lavendar had been good friends before, it just blossomed into love.

This is my year; didn't I tell my father that? Didn't I tell myself that? And didn't I just tell Seamus that I would do it this year? What if she found someone else, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that if I would have acted sooner things could have been different…-

"Dean!" Seamus interrupted again. "Stop thinking over it and just do it!"

Dean sighed in defeat; he didn't know what to say to her if he saw her. He felt nervous and his heart was starting to beat faster as he thought of seeing her.

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Smashing." The mirror replied.

Dean grinned into the mirror. He then faced Seamus and asked, "Do I look…good?"

"Smashing." Seamus replied with a wink, "If I wasn't with Lavendar, then I think I might be attracted to you."

Dean frowned, "So Lavendar is more attractive than me?"

"Of course!"

"Ok, forget that I asked that." Dean said, as he shook his head.

"Just do it, and be yourself, you know…a lot of girls do fancy you, but haven't told you anything." Seamus said, being serious.

"I wouldn't know, but I only have one girl in my mind."

"Just checking." Seamus responded and then gave his friend a thumbs up sign.

"Let me see if she's in the common room first!" Dean said, and then he walked to the door and opened it. He took another deep breath and walked towards the common room.

Maybe she's not there…what if she's with Lavendar? What if she is alone and I don't know what to say? Dean was worrying himself even before he reached the common room.

He looked around and was surprised to see that the common room was quite empty, except for a few first years and second years.

Then he saw her. She was sitting sideways, on one of the couches by the fireplace. She was alone, looking straight ahead. Her head was propped up on her knee, which was bent under her. She had her hair tied up in a pony, and was wearing a pair of comfortable slacks and her school shirt.

Dean hesitated for a moment before approaching her. He wasn't sure if he should invade her privacy, and at the same time he didn't want to look like he was stalking her. He made his way towards her slowly, gathering up his courage to say something more than 'hey, how are you?'

He stood at the side of the couch, and at first, she didn't notice him, but then she slowly looked up at him. She looked a mess. She looked like she was worried about something and again he was reminded of what he saw at breakfast.

"Hey…is that seat taken?" he asked, his voice soft and low. He was waiting for her to turn him away, tell him that she didn't want to talk right now.

Instead of talking, she patted the space next to her, and gave him a small smile.

Dean was surprised. His heart was still beating hard, but he tried to calm down. He slowly sat down on the space next to her, making sure he wasn't too close to her. He left some space between them, so that she wouldn't think that he was trying to make a move on her.

He turned to her and said, "Thanks…" She gave another small smile still looking ahead, and she kept her head resting on her knees, with her arms encircling them. "Is everything all right?" he asked, hoping to be of some help to her. He knew something was wrong this morning. He hoped she didn't think he was being too nosey.

She lifted her head up and turned to him, "Everything's…okay, thanks for asking," Dean didn't believe her, but didn't want to pry. "I just haven't been sleeping good lately," she added after a pause.

Dean remembered what she had told him the night of the Feast. "I wish there was something I could do to help you sleep better." Dean said truthfully, and was caught a bit off guard by his mere boldness of saying what was on his mind. He didn't know if he should have said that or not, but he waited for her reaction.

She looked at him and this time gave him a warmer smile. Dean felt ecstatic as he saw her smile at him. He had made her smile! He felt a bit better about his feelings, and thought that he would be able to tell her right now, if only she wasn't in such a troubled state.

"Thanks," she said softly to him. "I wish there were," she had mumbled, it seemed more to herself but Dean had heard what she said. Then she said to him, "I'm sorry, I'm not going to be good company right now…"

Dean wasn't sure if this was her way of telling him that she wanted to be alone. However, if she had invited him to sit next to her, it must have meant something. So in response he said, "That's quite all right…"

She smiled again, and went closer to him. She rested her head against his shoulder.

Dean couldn't believe his luck. He was glad that Seamus had encouraged him. Maybe she really did fancy him…

--

Parvati lay awake in her bed. She knew all the other girls were sleeping soundly. She couldn't keep her mind from racing with all her thoughts.

Today was a downhill roller coaster ride for her, ever since she got that letter from Rajai. It's not that she hated him or that she wanted to kill herself or run away. It was all just too overwhelming sometimes.

She didn't know whether she would ever get used to this feeling of being betrothed. She felt her stomach turn. She hardly ate much dinner. She knew she had to come to terms with eventually having to marry Rajai. Maybe she would sit down, write a letter to him, and then see what his response would be.

Then she'd have to write her mother back and tell her all the details. She could just imagine how happy her mother might have been when she met Rajai.

She turned over on her right side, and one arm hugged the pillow closer to her head. She tried to find a comfortable spot for her to sleep.

Then there was Dean. He'd changed so much over the summer. There was something different about him. Yet, he was the same person that she had known for almost six years.

His sincerity, his politeness. Today she had seen the effect that he had on her. She realized that he was a good friend, quiet yet strong. Even though she told him she wouldn't be good company, he remained next to her, just sitting with her. She had felt comfortable. She didn't know if he knew, but he had made her feel a lot better.

--

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think of this chapter! It's review time! Yay!


	5. Ch 4 Gryff DA Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.

**Author's Notes: **Hey! How is everyone doing? Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review, it's always greatly appreciated and it helps motivate me to write faster and post sooner.

First, let me thank those who have reviewed before when I first started this fic. I apreciated them all! Now onto those who recently reviewed after I posted by Chapter 3:

**Adela H:** Thanks for taking the time out to read my fic, after I suggested it to you! I really appreciate your review! I'm glad you thought it was a nice fic! Can't wait to see what you think of the rest of it! Merci beaucoup!

**Anji: **Hey Anj! You're the bestest twin I could ever have ;) Thanks for the review! I know you're waiting for chapter 5 and I can't wait to see what you think of it! You have a really good Ron/Hermione story, so cute! Merci, sis!

**kay343**: Hey! Thanks a lot for the review! I find that they are a cute couple too! They need some nice stories too ;) Haha, soon enough, I think, you will see his reaction! Hope to hear more of what you think of this chapter! Take care!

**twizlers...( free2rhyme)**: Aw, you love this story? Yay! Thanks a lot! I am going to try and update faster, sorry for the wait though, and thanks a lot for coming back and continuing to read my fic! Haha, yes, I will tell you, but you'll have to wait til chapter 5! **Grins** Take care!

I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope to hear more from you, after I post! I was really happy after reading these reviews! One review makes a difference! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I did re-edit this chapter! Just a few minor changes which I will mention:

- added dialogue/minus a sentence, or phrase.

- the common room is in the middle while the boy's dormitories are on the left and the girls on the right, so S/L and D/P could not walk up the stairs together to get to their rooms.

**Thanks to my bestest beta-reader, and great friend, ****Phoenix****! **

Paix and Love,

Sanjana

--

Chapter 4

"So what's the update about the Order?" Neville asked.

"It seems that Voldemort is planning something for after our graduation, maybe until we are out of the safety of Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore." Harry started, "So I think it's best if we prepare ourselves for the worst."

It was a Sunday night and the Gryffindor DAs were in the common room. The common room was empty expect for them, since tomorrow was a school day; therefore, no one was to be found at one a.m.

Dean felt a bit nervous in his stomach when Harry said that. Everyone else was quiet until he asked, "So when will we start the DA meetings?"

"I'm not sure." Harry answered. "Any suggestions?" He looked around at the members.

Dean felt lucky to have the privilege to know a bloke like Harry. He was a great friend and ever loyal. Dean did feel bad for Harry sometimes, because both his parents were killed by Voldemort, and he had Voldemort after him specifically. Even after all that, he knew Harry was much stronger, and found comfort in knowing he was there.

Dean always wondered about why Harry didn't get into a relationship. Something that would make him happier and make him less worried. He remembered in their fourth year Harry had escorted Parvati to the Yule Ball. He did feel a little jealous when he watched them walk in together, and had thought that he had lost his chance with her.

He had watched her the whole night and was hopeful when he saw that Harry wasn't paying much mind to Parvati (although he couldn't understand why). Then he saw her approach some Beauxbatons boys and was discouraged. He had been by himself most of the time since Seamus was busy with Lavendar and Neville with Ginny. He didn't feel like conversating with anyone anyway.

"Well, with the Quidditch season starting next month, I think we'll have to work around the practices." Ron said, breaking Dean's train of thought.

"And we only practice once a week at 9 on Saturday nights, since we don't have classes on Sunday." Seamus said. They had practiced yesterday night; it was a nice atmosphere, just playing a few tunes to warm up. Dean couldn't wait until the next Saturday.

"Isn't there a Quidditch meeting with Madame Hooch next week?" Ginny asked.

"I reckon there is." Harry said. "I think after that meeting, we should get the Gryffindor team together and then set up practicing hours. Then after that, we can set up our DA meetings in the Room of Requirement."

"I'll tell my sister about this and then she can pass it on to the other Ravenclaws." Parvati said, as she flipped her long plait over her shoulders. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, while Dean was seated next to her on a chair.

This was the first time that Dean really looked at her that night. She looked beautiful as always. He looked into the fire and was lost in his thoughts.

He remembered how it was just six days ago that she had rested her head on his shoulders. He wasn't sure how to act after that and waited to see how she would act in the following days.

That day, they had sat together for about half an hour, not saying much to each other. Then, Hermione entered the common room with Ron and Parvati got up to say she was going to rest in her room. Dean bid her goodbye and then she gave him one big smile and left.

The days after she was feeling a lot happier and she looked it as well. Also, after classes on three evenings they had sat together in the common room and done their homework together. He looked forward to those times that he spent with her, and each time he felt more confident about confessing his feelings towards her.

The conversations were going on around him, and so he tried to tune into what they were saying and concentrate.

"And I can tell Hannah about it, so that she can pass it on to the other Hufflepuffs." Lavender offered.

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed softly.

"I wonder what Voldemort's planning." Neville wondered aloud, after a small pause.

"Speaking of which, Dumbledore told us that Snape found out that the day before our graduation, all the sons and daughters of the Death Eaters will be initiated. Which means we better be on alert, especially around those Slytherins." Harry informed, looking around at each one of them, his mouth formed in a straight line.

"Is it all of the Slytherins?" Parvati asked, her voice cracking a bit. Dean looked at her. He knew how scared she was of Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"You know the usual: Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise; I reckon it'll be most of the seventh years and some of the sixth years." Harry replied, and then gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. It faltered and she bit her lip. Dean wanted to try and ease her concerns.

"Aw, Parvi," Dean whispered, and he leaned closer to her, "don't worry, we're all here together, and...I'm here for you." He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She smiled at him gratefully.

Seamus, who sat next to Dean on his right, nudged him in his side teasingly. Dean, blushing, let go of her hand. He then turned to his friend and briefly glared at him. Seamus, in return, grinned and gave him a wink.

--

Parvati was a bit disappointed when Dean let go of her hand, but for a moment, she did feel better. She realized that she had come to look for his friendship more frequently after that day when they sat together.

She realized that time was short and she was very lucky to have a good circle of friends. She didn't want to be sad anymore about her future marriage. She wanted to enjoy her last year at Hogwarts, so that she would have no regrets of it having been wasted on being depressed.

She would write to Rajai soon, once she had the time. Right now she was busy with all her homework and studying, spending time with Lavendar, the DA, and others. But she would write back, she realized she wasn't the only one being betrothed and it wouldn't be fair to Rajai either if she didn't respond to his letter.

She looked around the room and saw everyone was silent.

"Looks like Voldemort is building up his army." Colin said, breaking the silence.

"I think we should start branching out a bit, what do you think Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I agree, we need to match Voldemort's army." Harry agreed. A few involuntary shudders were given when Voldemort's name was mentioned.

"Will we be able to trust the others? How will we know they're faithful to our cause?" Ginny asked. "Don't forget what happened two years ago."

"Don't worry, Gin." Harry said. "Hermione here will come up with a good way to make sure history doesn't repeat itself, won't you?" He asked and turned to her.

She smiled. "Of course! Also, we can count on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff members to recruit the students from their respective houses."

"You're bloody brilliant, Hun!" Ron said, and then he kissed her on her cheek. Hermione beamed at his compliment and nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder.

They were really cute as a couple, Parvati thought. She was sure that they would get married once they thought the time was right. She hoped that she and Rajai would click and be in love as these two were.

"I wonder if there are any Slytherins who would come to our side." Lavender wondered. "I mean I'm sure not all of them are with Voldemort, right?"

It was quiet for a while, as everyone thought this over.

Parvati didn't know if there would be any. She didn't want to be prejudiced against Slytherins in general, but then again she didn't really know what to think. Even though, she didn't really see many positive aspects of having Slytherins in the DA. There would be too much confusion as to who could be trusted and who could not. Even a certain Ravenclaw couldn't have been trusted.

"Even if they wanted to, it would be quite a risk." Harry said.

"Do you think we should try and recruit a few?" Dennis asked.

"That's too risky." Hermione said, repeating Harry's sentiment. "We can never be too sure. I think we should just stick to the other three Houses."

"But, these Slytherins would probably know more about Voldemort's plans, since their parents might be giving them information," Ginny started, "they could be very useful to our cause."

"Imagine if we got Malfoy on our side." Dennis said. "He would be able to tell us a lot."

"Malfoy!" Ron said incredulously. "Bloody hell! That git! He's probably the first one in line to get the Dark Mark!"

"Ron, relax!" Ginny said. "Don't be so narrow-minded!"

"There's no way in hell Malfoy would join us. He's practically a junior version of You-Know-Voldemort!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, Hun, don't exaggerate. He's not that bad." Hermione said, as she took his hand in hers. "But I do agree with you, there's no way he'll come to our side…"

"I hope we beat Slytherin!" Neville exclaimed, unexpectedly.

"Don't worry we will, Neville!" Ron said confidently. "We have Harry as captain!"

Harry smiled widely, his eyes alive with the thought of the Quidditch season starting. "I can't wait until the season starts! We'll start practicing right away!"

The boys started talking about Quidditch maneuvers and brooms, while the girls added a few comments to their conversation.

Parvati yawned softly and covered her mouth politely. Soon enough Lavendar started yawning and then slowly the Domino Effect came into play.

"Well, this was one interesting night." Lavender said, after the yawns had subsided. She rose from her chair. "But two-thirty in the morning is as late as my body will let me stay up, considering we do have classes in a few hours." She got up and stretched.

Parvati also rose from her chair. "I agree. Goodnight, fellow Gryffs!" she said, giving them all a sleepy smile.

"I think we'll head off too, right Dean?" Seamus asked and then yawned widely.

"Good idea." Dean agreed. They both rose from their chair. "Goodnight, mates!"

Seamus then walked to the right with Lavender, to drop her off at the entrance of her dormitory. Parvati looked at Dean and grinned, "I guess you're stuck with me."

Dean smiled a bit, and...was he blushing? Parvati wasn't sure. He then stepped closer to her and put his arm out, "Mah Lady, shall we?"

Parvati giggled, "Dean, you're crazy." They then followed Seamus and Lavender.

They stood away from Lavender and Seamus, so that those two could have their privacy.

"Sweet dreams, Parvi." Dean said softly.

Parvati liked it when he called her Parvi, which was his nickname for her, which only he used and was the first to use.

"Night, Dean." She whispered to him. She gave him a smile and then turned to go to up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, while he turned the opposite direction to go to the boys' dormitories, which was across the common room.


	6. Ch5 Late Night Talks & Rajai's Letter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway.

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! How's things going? I think that this is the longest chapter so far! But, it does include Rajai's letter! ;) I know some of you have been waiting for it, hope you like this chapter! Take care! Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think!

Love, Hugs, and Paix,

Sanjana

-

**Chapter 5**

"Alright everyone, I'm heading off to bed now." Ginny said as they walked into the common room. They had just finished band practice on that Saturday night.

"I'm going too!" Colin said and then blushed adding, "In my own bed!"

"Good idea," Ginny joked, as she headed to her dormitory. Colin walked in the opposite direction to his room, while Dean and Seamus brought up the rear.

"Goodnight, blokes!" Ginny called to them, as she walked up the stairs. The three boys responded to her retreating back.

Dean yawned, "I'm exhausted. What about you, Seamus?" He asked and turned to his friend.

"Yeah…" he said distractedly.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Seamus. He didn't understand what was going on with him. Ever since the Monday after the first D.A. meeting, Seamus hadn't said much to him, and hadn't been comfortable around him. He decided that he would sit down and talk to his friend before they went to their rooms.

Dean put his hand out to stop Seamus from walking, and said "Hold up, I want to talk to you."

Seamus looked like he'd rather be elsewhere, but stopped walking.

"Oye, aren't you two going to bed?" Colin called to them, he was already by the stairs, and Ginny was already out of sight.

"We remembered we had to do something tonight." Dean replied. "Goodnight, Colin!"

"Night!" Colin said, as he yawned.

Dean turned to Seamus and said, "Let's sit down by that table," pointing to the table to which he was referring to.

Seamus nodded to him and then said goodnight to Colin. After, he followed Dean to the table and sat across from him.

"What's up?" Dean asked, his forehead creasing. He was worried about Seamus. For a whole week he had been this way, and it bothered Dean because he couldn't communicate with his best friend. "And don't say it's nothing."

Seamus looked like he was considering how he should respond.

He knew it wasn't about Lavendar, because he saw that they were still very much together and in love. "Talk to me. Did I do something?"

"No, of course not, mate!" Seamus said hurriedly. There was a small pause, as Dean saw that it seemed as if Seamus was struggling to say his next words. "…I have to tell you something," he said slowly.

"Go on then," Dean said, hoping to encourage his friend to tell him what was wrong.

Seamus looked at the table and said, "I was thinking…to hook you up with," he cleared his throat and then continued, "Padma."

Dean burst out laughing. This was another one of Seamus's weird jokes and he was so serious that Dean just had to laugh. Seamus's eyes widened a bit, shocked by Dean's response to his idea.

"You…really…do need to sleep, mate." Dean said, his laughter dying out, leaving him a bit breathless.

"Dean, I'm serious! That wasn't a joke!" Seamus exclaimed.

Dean became serious, wondering what his friend was going on about.

"Why would you want to hook me up with Padma? You know I fancy Parvati." Dean said logically.

"I just think that Padma would suit you better…don't you think so?" He finished lamely.

"No, I don't. I hardly know her," Dean responded. He really wanted to know where his friend was going with this.

"But Padma looks like Parvati, since they are twins, so you would still be with Parvati, only thing it would be her sister that you were with…" Seamus trailed off.

Why was he pushing this? Dean thought. It didn't make sense. He gave a small sigh, feeling the sleepiness coming over him.

"Padma is not Parvati, no matter how much they look a like, and they don't have the same personality. I fancy Parvati and that's it." Dean said, some finality in his tone. "And wasn't it you who told me to go after Parvati and 'just do it'?" Dean asked, quoting his friend's earlier words.

Seamus sighed, "Dean…"

"No, Seamus, I don't get you, one minute you're telling me to go after her and the next to forget her and go with her sister?" Dean asked, his voice showing his frustration. He thought he was finally getting somewhere with Parvati and now his friend was telling him this.

"Ok, don't fancy Padma then, how about…" Seamus trailed off, thinking of someone else to suggest to his friend.

"Listen, Mate, until you don't give me a reason for me to stop fancying Parvati, then I will continue with what my heart is telling me to do." Dean said intensely. His heart was telling him that he wanted to be with Parvati, and so he would listen to it.

"She's…she isn't your type! Trust me!" Seamus exclaimed, frustrated.

"That's not a GOOD reason, Finnigan." Dean said, some anger evident in his voice. Usually Seamus was his number one supporter, and now he was just being unreasonable. Couldn't he see how much he liked Parvati? Maybe it was better when his friend didn't know.

Seamus looked a bit apologetic, and said, "I'm sorry, I just have this feeling…" he looked Dean straight in his eye, for the first time since they talked tonight and continued, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, I know how much you fancy her…" He looked back down at the table and waited for his response.

Dean gave a tired sigh. Now he understood why his friend was acting this way. Seamus doesn't think that Parvati might fancy me the way I fancy her, Dean thought.

He looked at his friend and saw that he looked a bit defeated. "I'm sorry for biting your head off," Dean started, "You know, I'm a tad bit sensitive when it comes to my heart."

Seamus looked up and gave him a small smile, "I know that, Mate, that's why I'm worried."

"You've been worried a whole week over me?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Seamus answered truthfully.

"I appreciate that, but I think I can handle this…the worst thing that could happen is that she doesn't fancy me and rejects me, and then finds a bloke who she loves." Dean felt his stomach sink when he thought of those possibilities, and he missed the look that Seamus had given him.

-

Parvati turned to lay on her stomach that Monday night. She didn't know why, but something was sub-consciously bothering her, but she didn't know what it was. She guessed maybe it was the fact that her mother had owled her a week ago asking her whether she had gotten Rajai's letter and what she thought of him.

Ever since that morning, when she had received Rajai's owl, she hadn't written back to neither him nor her parents. She had gotten a bit busy with school and friends that she didn't get a chance to sit down and write a letter back to him.

Parvati turned to lie on her back, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Parvati?" Lavendar, who was sleeping on the bed next to her, whispered loudly. "Are you up?"

Parvati sighed sadly, "Yeah, I can't get to sleep," she whispered back.

"Why?" Lavendar whispered.

Parvati raised herself to a sitting position and leaned her back against the board. "I don't know," she replied. She could see the moonlight shinning from the window across from her, and that the other two girls were fast asleep.

She heard Lavendar's bed creak and saw, with the help of the moonlight, that Lavendar had also sat in the same position as her.

"Can't you sleep either?" Parvati asked her friend. Usually Lavendar had always been sleeping soundly while Parvati tossed and turned. Parvati always tried to prevent herself from making too much noise, because she didn't want to wake up the others.

Parv…" Lavendar started, "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong? Is it Seamus?" Parvati asked, concern in her voice.

"It's not Seamus…well, it is in a way…" she trailed off softly.

Parvati couldn't hear her clearly and said, "Lav, I didn't hear what you said."

Lavendar got out of bed and walked towards hers. Parvati understood and scooted over. She remembered on some weekends they would both be up just talking. They hadn't done that in a while.

Lavendar sat down next to her friend and pulled the covers to herself. There was a small pause before Lavendar asked, "Parv…promise you won't be mad at me?"

Parvati felt her stomach flutter, knowing it was something bad. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and said, "Of course not…well, I'll try not to be," she added. "What is it?" She turned to Lavendar waiting.

Lavendar cleared her throat, looking straight ahead, and slowly said, "Seamus and I were talking and-"

"You told him!" Parvati accused, her voice raised.

"It was only because-"

"You promised!" Parvati cut off again.

"I know, but-"

"I can't believe you!" Parvati couldn't let her finish speaking. She felt betrayed. Lavendar had never betrayed her trust. She was angry with her friend, but she was also hurt and embarrassed. She didn't want anyone to know about Rajai. "I trusted you!" She continued angrily, her frustration getting the better of the situation. She felt her eyes slowly filling up with tears. "How could you embarrass me like that!"

Lavendar waited until her friend had paused before beginning, "Parv, you don't understand, just listen to me." She said hurriedly, hoping to get a whole sentence in.

Parvati sniffed, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt so embarrassed! Someone else knew! "How long has he known for?"

"I want to explain to you why I told-" Lavendar started.

"How long has he known?" Parvati asked again, this time slowly and with more anger in her tone.

"A week…" Lavendar said softly.

He had known for a week! He must have thought her strange! "When did you tell him?" Parvati asked, her tone the same.

"The day after the first D.A. meeting…" Lavendar answered sadly.

"Now he must think I'm strange!" Parvati exclaimed. "How could you?" Parvati's tears flowed down her cheeks faster and she couldn't hold it in any longer. How many others knew? "Is he the only one?"

"Parv, don't cry! Please!" Lavendar said helplessly. She hugged her friend, and Parvati let her comfort her. "No one else knows! Just me…and Seamus. Honest!"

"What if he tells Dean?" Parvati asked softly, through her tears.

"Shh, don't worry, Hun, he won't tell Dean anything, I made him promise me."

"A lot of good promises are." Parvati said scornfully.

After a pause Lavendar said, "That hurt, Parv…but I deserved it, but listen to me, I had to tell Seamus."

"Why?" Parvati asked, now willing to hear Lavendar's explanation. Her tears had subsided and she just felt horrid. Deep down she knew her friend had a good reason to have told Seamus. Still, it didn't mean that she liked the idea that he knew.

"We were talking about the D.A. meeting, while we were watching the stars again, and he mentioned how Dean liked you. But it seems that he had promised Dean he wouldn't tell me, but he was just so excited that Dean was making progress with…you." Lavendar said, as she released her friend and watched her in the dark.

"Dean…progressing with me?" Parvati asked confused. What is she talking about? She thought.

"I just had to tell you so you knew…you know considering your future partner…Dean fancies you…a lot," Lavendar said.

Parvati felt a mix of emotions. She wasn't sure how she should have felt, but she felt that small flutter in her stomach, and at the same time, she felt her stomach sink. "What should I do? We've become great friends…but I don't want to lead him on."

"That's why I knew I had to tell you, I know you wouldn't want to unknowingly lead him on." Lavendar answered. "I'm not sure what you should do…"

Parvati thought for a moment. What could she do?

"What about Rajai?" Lavendar asked, breaking the silence.

"What about him?" Parvati asked, confused.

"Have you written back?"

"No…I've been a bit busy…with school…you…and Dean…" Parvati answered slowly. She realized something, she had been spending a lot more time with Dean lately, and he might have thought that she fancied him as well! "Oh, Dean! He must think I fancy him because we've been doing homework together and spending more time together! I'm a horrid person!" She exclaimed softly, more to herself than Lavendar.

"No, Parv, don't say that! You're a wonderful person, that's why he fancies you!" Lavendar said sincerely. "I think…" she started and then trailed off.

"What is it?" Parvati asked, hoping her friend had the answer.

"I think that you should probably write back to Rajai, and your parents…"

"And what about Dean?"

"Be normal with him, don't let him know that you know. He is a good guy though."

"I know that." Parvati replied. He was a sweet guy and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"It's going to be okay, just take it day by day." Lavendar suggested.

Parvati sighed.

"I'm really sorry," Lavendar said again, her voice remorseful.

"It's okay, you did the right thing by telling me." Parvati said, and she gave her friend a small smile, "Thanks."

"It's nothing, don't thank me." Lavendar rushed, waving away her thank you.

"So should I study with Dean tomorrow?" Parvati asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, be normal," Lavendar encouraged. "He'll get over you slowly, I'm sure once he sees that you only like him as a friend, he won't think otherwise."

"I hope you're right…" Parvati said.

"I think you should write back to Rajai. It's been about three weeks," Lavendar mentioned again.

"Yes, you're right, it's not fair to him." Parvati answered. She could see her friend nod her head. "I think you should go and sleep now, it's late, and we have Potions tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to go to sleep too?" Lavendar asked worried.

"In a while, I need to do something before…" Parvati trailed off, and then she got off her bed. She could hear her bed creak and know that Lavendar had got out of her bed and was heading toward hers.

"Night, Parv, don't stay up too late." Lavendar said softly, giving her friend some privacy.

"Night, Lav," Parvati replied, as she walked to her trunk and slowly opened it. She dug into it and found what she was looking for. She walked back to her bed, got in, and took her wand from her nightstand. She pulled the covers over her head and said, "Lumos."

She unfolded the parchment and started to read:

_"Dearest Parvati, _

_ What a beautiful name you have, along with a beautiful face. How lucky I am to know that I will be married to the most beautiful and most intelligent woman in the world. As you know, I have already seen your picture. _

_ Let me further introduce myself to you. My name is Rajai Chandresh Roshan. I am nineteen years of age, and as I have sent you my picture you now know what I look like, and I hope that you will find me a good suitor for you. This picture was taken at my graduation, by now I do believe I have changed a little, as I think you must have too. I hope to build up some suspense, until we meet. _

_ I am an only child. I am a pure-blood. Both my parents own a store in our 'Diagon Alley' in India. We are well off and once we are married, we will live lavishly. _

_ You need not worry, for although I had an Indian accent, now being in London for a year almost, I have gotten an hint of an English accent. I know how some Desi women don't like to hear the Indian accent. _

_ As you know, I am an auror-in-training. I have a long way to go before I complete all my training, but when I do, I will be the best auror there will ever be. What do you plan to do for your career? I am ready and willing to support you in whatever you wish to do. _

_ Please respond as soon as you can. I am awaiting your letter. I hope you are happy and smiling as you read this. I can't wait to meet you in December. That will most definitely be my favorite and amazing first time celebrating Christmas. _

_Take care, Meri Jaan (My Sweetheart). Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Rajai" _

Parvati finished reading it and sighed. She took the picture and put it under the light. She looked at it for the second time, since she had received it, once when she just received his letter, and now.

He was very handsome. He had a modern look about him, and he did have some sense of style. He wore black robes with his shirt collars sticking up. He stood tall, Parvati guessed about 5'10. He had short, straight black hair. His face was clean-shaved and he had a nice smile, very proud of himself.

If she were honest with herself, she would admit that if she had seen him walking around Diagon Alley or Hogwarts, she would have thought him cute and possibly be interested in him, depending on the kind of person he was.

His letter was interesting to read, he was quite open with her, telling her more than she expected him too. He seemed like a proud person from the way he wrote, talking about his bloodline and money. It reminded her of someone, but she tried not to stereotype him. Maybe he just didn't know what else to say and he's trying to impress you, Lavendar had said, when Parvati told her what she thought.

Parvati agreed with Lavendar.

She was a bit anxious to meet him. She thought about it a few times, but not for long, because something or someone would come along and take her mind off him.

She wasn't sad about him right now. He seemed like a nice guy, and supportive, and very romantic from the way he wrote to her. She assumed that he was very affectionate. She would respond to him tomorrow after her classes, and then reply to her parents. She didn't want them to get any ideas in their heads and start exaggerating about her reasons for not replying.

She rested the picture on the parchment and rolled up the letter. She put the light out and walked back to her trunk. She tucked his letter deep into her trunk and then locked it, just incase.

She then walked back to her bed and wrapped herself in her sheets. Take it one day at a time, she told herself. It'll be okay. Dean will get over me, how long can he fancy me anyway? I'm sure there are many other girls who fancy him, especially since the Feast and his performance.

She hoped that she could act normal around him and be a good friend to him. He deserved only the best of her, and she wanted to give that to him.

She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, fatigue taking over. That night, she dreamt of a tall boy, with short, black hair, and a guitar.

-

Ofcourse, I can't not say thank you to each of you that took the time out to review! I really appreciated all your comments! You know I love them! ;) Hope to hear from you!

-

**Baccus Cremaeus**: Hey, yaar, ;) Thanks for the reviews! Haha, I hope this isn't too clichéd, but then again something like this does happen right? Oh, the drama! Lol Sorry for keeping you in suspense about the letter, hope you liked it! Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad that you think the story is coming a long great! Take care!

-

**Snuffles2984**: Hey Maria! Wow, Thanks so much for reviewing! It was a surprise! But a really good one! Hehe, you know your opinion means a lot to me! Thanks for taking the time out to review! Great minds, ;) liked that one haha I won't abandon my readers, hopefully they haven't and wont abandon me haha Thanks again! Everyone, go and read her GREATGREAT Sirius fic "Fallen"!

-

**twizlers...: **Yes, they are a cute couple! I hope we see some love happening with them in the movie or something, that would be sweet! Hm…I'm not sure about Draci ;) hahaha Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the way the story is going!

-

**Just Kidding Rowling**: They are, aren't they? Haha but they aren't a couple…yet…;) They're just really good friends (hmm…where have I heard that line before?)

-

**Lazy-Anji**: Here it is! The chapter you were waiting for! I hope you liked it! Let me know! I appreciate you reviewing ;) You know I look forward to reading what you have to say! Always make me laugh! Everyone, read her WONDERFULWONDERFUL Ron/Hermione story "You're the One I Want."

-

**Luna Lovegood**: Hey! Wow, your reviews blew me away! I appreciate your thorough analysis of each chapter! I hope you like this one! And thank you for taking the time out and reviewing! I think love is quite magical in both the muggle and wizard world, don't you think so?;) thanks again!

-

THANKS! TAKE CARE!


	7. Ch6 Avoiding Dean & Dean's Late Night

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own HP or anything to do with HP! It's all J.K. Rowling! I am not profiting from this in anyway. The only character I own (in a way haha) is Rajai.**

**Author's Notes**: Hola! Ca va? Hope everyone is doing great! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Again, this chapter is not beta-read, but if I make any big changes, I'll let you know! THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep reviewing! It makes me feel better to know that people are reading my story. And, I always love to hear what you think! Thanks! Take care!

Love and hugs,

Sanji

**Chapter 6**

Parvati and Padma were in the library after classes on a Friday. It had been two weeks since Lavender had told her that Seamus knew about her arranged marriage.

Normally, Parvati would have been doing her homework with Dean on a Friday, but ever since two weeks ago, she could not bring herself to be around him too much. She had tried to act normal the day after that night, but she didn't know how to act around him. She thought back to that horrendous evening.

**Flashback**

"Wha'd you get for this Arithmancy problem?" Dean asked her, as he leaned in closer to point out the question to her.

Normally Parvati wouldn't have thought much of this, but now she was a tad bit paranoid, hoping that she wasn't sending him the wrong signals. She shifted away from him slightly, creating more space between them.

"Um," She responded distractedly. "What number was that?" She asked, hoping he would move away to look in his book.

Dean gave her a worried look and then leaned back into his chair. He stared at her for a minute and then asked, "Is everything alright?"

Parvati panicked, "Of course! Why wouldn't everything be alright? Don't be silly!" Oh, no, I'm babbling!

"It's just…that you've been acting a little…different today." Dean said carefully.

Am I that obvious? She thought sadly. This isn't working. I don't want to hurt his feelings. Think of an excuse, got to think of one!

"It's just that…you know it's that time of the month…" Parvati started and then blushed. I did not just say that, anything but that, she thought horrified. She felt her cheeks getting a little hot from embarrassment.

Dean looked confused at first and then his eyes widened when he understood what she meant. "Oh…" he said, "Maybe you should go and rest," He suggested after a moment.

Thanks, Dean, she thought, there's my excuse! She smiled at him, "That's a good idea, I'll catch you later then? Sorry I can't be of much help," she said in one breath. She quickly stood up and hurriedly gathered her materials. "Bye!" She then proceeded to dash out of the library.

How smooth, she thought, very smooth.

**End Flashback**

She groaned inwardly when she thought about that day. She felt horrible. She knew that Dean didn't know about her arranged marriage.

Seamus had come up to her two days after, when she was alone and asked her if she was sure about not telling Dean, considering that he liked her. Parvati had told him that she was sure, because she didn't think Dean would like her for too long. There was a small pause and then he told her that he wouldn't tell anyone. He even offered to beat up Rajai if he didn't treat her right. Parvati had felt grateful and thanked him. After that conversation, she felt much better.

However even after that, when Parvati would be alone with Dean, she would make up some excuse to not be alone with him. She had even used her sister as an excuse. She did feel bad for doing that to Dean and knew she was being a git towards him.

She just didn't want to lead him on, and now that she knew that he fancied her she was confused. She had never expected that. Why me? She thought. He could have any other girl.

"I saw the way you were avoiding poor Dean during the D.A. meeting we had," Padma said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm?" was Parvati's response.

"I said," Padma said, "I saw the way you were avoiding poor Dean during the D.A. meeting we had on Sunday."

Parvati felt herself blush a bit. Was she really that obvious?

"Yes, you were." Padma responded, reading her twin like an open book.

"I'm a horrid person!" Parvati exclaimed softly, as she covered her face with both her hands. "Why does he like me?"

Padma took Parvati's hands off her face and said, "You aren't horrid, sister dear, and it's not his fault that he likes you, its yours."

Parvati's jaw dropped slightly. "Me?" she exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh!" Someone whispered behind her.

"Sorry!" Parvati whispered to whoever it was. She leaned closer to her sister, who sat across from her, and said, "Why is it my fault?"

"Because…you're so hot he can't help himself!" Padma teased.

Parvati rolled her eyes. Leave it up to her sister to try and make her laugh. She did feel a little better. Parvati got serious and asked her sister, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing by avoiding him?"

"You see," Padma started, "It's just that you might be hurting his feelings, because he might think that he did something wrong or something…I know you don't want to lead him on, but as long as you don't fancy him the same way, it shouldn't be a problem…" she trailed off.

"Hm, you're right, I made it obvious that I didn't want to hang out with him." Parvati agreed, "And, he will probably stop fancying me tomorrow, or maybe he has already stopped," she added, hoping it was true.

It's not that she didn't like Dean, or that she didn't want to have a relationship with him. It was just going to be confusion if he liked her because she would not be able to like him back since she was already promised to someone else.

"Padma…what if Mama and Papa have a guy waiting for you to marry?" Parvati asked suddenly, curious to see her sister's reaction.

"No bloody way!" Padma exclaimed heatedly.

"Shh!" someone whispered behind Parvati.

"Shove off!" Padma exclaimed rudely.

"How rude!" a girl exclaimed.

"Padma! Don't be so rude!" Parvati scolded her younger sister.

"She deserved it!" She said.

"Ok, back to what I asked you," Parvati said, changing the subject.

"Well, you know I wouldn't accept it…especially since I'm already in love and I will not give up my happiness to make them happy." Padma explained.

"Isn't that a bit selfish?' Parvati asked.

"No, it's the truth, and you know I don't meant it like that exactly," Padma answered, "It's just that I would let them know that I am in love and then introduce them to him."

"At least he's Indian so it makes it easier." Parvati said.

"Yeah, but you know, Mama especially would prefer if we didn't date at all." Padma reminded her sister.

"That's so true! She wouldn't care if one of us dated Harry Potter!" Parvati exclaimed softly.

"Right you are! That's why I'm not going to bring up my boyfriend to her." Padma said calmly.

Parvati shook her head, smiling at what her sister said. She really was the rebel between the two of them. She couldn't see herself being as strong to stand up to her parents and let them know that she was already in love with someone.

"Oh, and Parv?" Padma asked, breaking Parvati's train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Just talk to Dean."

--

--

Dean was sitting on the couch facing the fireplace, strumming idly on his acoustic guitar. He looked at his watch to see that it was close to midnight. They had finished practice about an hour and thirty minutes ago, and everyone had gone to sleep right after, but Dean was feeling anything but sleepy.

He had so many thoughts running through his mind that he couldn't sleep. He just had to sit up and play for a while, until he thought things through. That's how it worked for him - his guitar was his therapist.

He made sure to strum softly, so that he wouldn't be bothering others as they were in their rooms sleeping. Although it was empty in the common room, and he wondered why everyone was asleep so fast on a weekend. He wondered if Parvati was fast asleep by now.

He was so confused. He thought things were going well, until two weeks ago. Something had changed with her, or maybe it was just that she didn't spend time with him. He was so used to being with her more, that when she pulled back a bit he felt like he was missing something.

He had thought that maybe she was getting close to him and then soon he would be able to just tell her how he felt, but now he wasn't too sure. Maybe Seamus was right to be worried, he thought discouraged. Maybe he knew somehow that Parvati wouldn't take an interest in him.

He knew he shouldn't feel so hurt by her not wanting to spend time with him, but he couldn't help it. He had a feeling that she was trying to avoid him. Considering the last time they had talked she had told him that it was her time of month. But Dean knew that that only lasted a week…didn't it? Then, after that day, whenever she was alone with him, she would tell him that she had to be elsewhere or that her sister needed her.

She didn't owe him anything, so he wouldn't be angry at her for distancing herself for whatever reason it was. The thing that bothered him was that he didn't know why she was acting this way. Did something happen to her that he didn't know about?

He stopped strumming and sighed.

"That was beautiful." He heard from behind him.

Dean jumped, so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone coming down the stairs.

"Sorry to intrude…" the soft female voice said.

Parvati, he thought to himself. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was her. "That's alright," he answered, feeling his heart start to beat faster. She always had that effect on him. He didn't turn around, because he didn't think she would stay for long. "Did the music bother you?"

"No, it never does," she responded, sounding closer.

He looked up and saw her approaching from the corner of his eye. She stood across from him, a small table between them.

Even though he was hurt that she didn't spend time with him, he couldn't deny how attractive she looked tonight. Didn't she always? he thought. He couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, admiring her.

She was wearing a pair of baggy pants that looked as if it were made of a soft, light material. Although she was quite short, standing about 5'0, they made her legs look longer. Along with that, she had on a loose, sleeveless blouse with thin straps, which reached the top of her pants' waist. She had left her hair loose, and she looked simple, yet elegant at the same time.

He would have liked to just get up and give her a nice, slow kiss, and let her know just how much he fancied her and wanted to be with her; but, alas, he didn't have the courage to do that. Especially since she hadn't been talking to him much.

I'm staring, Dean thought, as he mentally reprimanded himself. She was just looking at him, as if waiting for him to say something. "Join me?" he asked, inviting her to sit down on the couch.

She looked a bit relieved and sat down.

Dean wasn't sure what else to say so he looked down at his guitar.

"What song were you playing before?" She asked softly.

Dean looked at her and saw that she was fidgeting with her hands, which were resting on her lap. Was she nervous? He wondered.

"I'm not sure." he admitted, "I was just thinking and strumming."

She gave him a small smile, "Had a lot on your mind lately?" she asked.

Dean was a bit surprised and he guessed it showed because she added, "You told me that sometimes you stay up and play when you need to think..."

She remembered what I told her, he thought happily.

"Yeah, a little stressed out, you know Seamus isn't much of a homework partner," he teased. He felt a bit better knowing that she actually listened to him when he talked. At least they could be good friends, if not more.

Parvati looked down, and she looked guilty as she bit on her bottom lip.

Dean didn't know what to think. Didn't she know that he was just teasing her?

"What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked, as she looked at him.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed a bit, but then he got an idea. "Well," he answered slowly, trying to build up suspense, "you could continue to be my homework helper, like before." He smiled widely.

Parvati giggled softy, "Deal!" she answered. She leaned forward and put her hand out for him to shake.

He didn't expect her to do that, but never-the-less, he took her small hand in his and held it gently. He loved the way he felt when he shook her hand. He loved being around her. He was just happy that she was going to start spending time with him again.

"Are we good...with each other?" She asked, after she pulled away from the handshake.

"Always," Dean responded, as he gave her another smile.

"Sweet," she said, and then got up, "Well, Mr. Thomas, I'm going to head to bed now, aren't you?"

Dean smiled inwardly, it reminded him of when Colin said that he would be going to his own bed, he wanted to say something like what Colin had said to Ginny, but he didn't know how she would have taken it, so he just said, "Yeah, I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy now." Then he got up.

She just smiled at him, and then they stood across from each other, with no table seperating them.

Dean looked down at her, he was quite tall compared to her, but he knew that she would be perfect for him no matter what differences they had. "Night, Parvi," he said softly, as he looked her in the eyes.

"Night, Dean, sweet dreams," she responded gently, as she looked up at him. She then walked past him to her dorm, while he watched her retreating back.

Sweet dreams of you, I hope, Dean thought, as he saw her disappear behind the door that led to the girl's dormitories.

--

**On to the reviews! Thank you to all my stupendous reviewers! One love! **

**Lazy-Anji: **Hey Anj! Aww, you got goosebumps? Coool! Haha yeah I wonder who she dreamt about too! Loved your review! Thanks Sis! It means a lot if you couldn't take your eyes off it (knowing you)!

**Baccus Cremaeus:** Ohh, I love samosas!! Yeah, he does sound hot right? Hm, you just never know though! wink Thanks again! Oh, and yeah, I hope when the time comes we all do get great guys! Haha!

**Just Kidding Rowling**: Btw, I love your nickname, JK, Just Kidding! Lol! Yeah, he does seem nice right? She's going to meet him…soon! Um, yeah, haha! **Wink **Thanks!

**Snuffles2984: **Heyy! Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter! **big smile** Aye, I always get confused, but thanks a lot for pointing that out to me! I'm going to change it from now on!

**Twizlers: **Heyy, awww, thanks! I hope you like this chapter! Soon, they'll be a bit of action, but that's for later! Haha!

**Black Elf: **Yay! You came back and you reviewed! I really appreciate it! Thanks! Awww, that's horrid! Did you get my e-mail??? Miss you! Hope all is well with you! Keep in touch! **Hugs**

**Lupin Lover: **Hey Ana! How are you? Wow, it's been really long since we've talked! How is everything?? I agree with you, your sister's story is #1! H-O-T-T-! :0) Thanks a lot for saying mine is 2nd! I feel really goodd! I'm glad you love the plot!! Yay! Haha! Thanks a lot for the review! That's really sweet of you! Take care!

**Again, thanks to all who reviewed and those of you who read, but did not review, I hope you do review though! Please let me know what you think! Lots of love and hugs, take care! Paix! **

****


End file.
